Bushin Kaiden
by bushinguy
Summary: I remember that man's eyes. No doubt about it. If I follow him, I will be able to find the one thing I can live for.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Finally from yours truly, a brand new SF fic! :) Man it's really tough trying to get back my fanfic fire, but hopefully it will be here to stay. :) Okay, so basically, what I'm doing will be more of a series than a single story. Basically, it will be split into a few parts with the timeline being considered from Guy's own POV via the official canon means. Basically it will be like:

Pre- first Street Fighter era aka the beginning

Street Fighter 1/Final Fight 1

Street Fighter Zero 2/Final Fight 2/Final Fight Revenge

Street Fighter Zero 3

Final Fight 3

Street Fighter 4 series

Final Fight Streetwise

Do take note that while the default main character will be Guy, focus will basically be split via different characters in a single arc format. Because of the fact that the characters will cross paths with each other one way or another, be prepared to see certain recurrent scenarios in certain forms.

Also because the SF4 series is still in the running, I won't do anything about it until everything has been accounted for. Which basically presents me with a headache. Since FFSW has been out, should I try to do that part first even though it's actually later than the SF4 series timeline wise? I need your input on this one, so please let me know via reviews.

And lastly, once everything in this series is done, I plan to move on with the so-called main course where the real whammy will come for you guys. Only problem is when the SF4 storyline will end since I believe that will be the last SF canon game to feature Guy.

**X X X**

**Bushin Kaiden  
**

**Bushin no Otoko: Chapter 1 - Where It All Began**

_You're destined to walk that path... the path full of sacrifice and trials. It's your fate and you can't run from it. From your own ideals to a life that break everything you believed before apart... yet do not lose heart, for you will find your own redemption should you stay strong..._

**X X X**

"HIROSHI!"

"WAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Upon the loud shout, a young Japanese boy around the age of ten fell flat on his back as his chair got tipped backwards totally, hence resulting in a comical scene that got his fellow classmates giggling.

"Erm, did I fall asleep just now" asked the boy named Hiroshi as he got up, only to see an angry face of his English teacher staring at him.

"Well hello there Kurogawa-sensei... is there anything wrong here? You seemed like you're having a constipation..." grinned Hiroshi in a sheepish manner as he scratched his head.

"Hiroshi... what did I say just now?" growled the said teacher.

"Well... is it the way _boku_ should be written in kanji?"

"WRONG! THIS IS AN ENGLISH CLASS! DETENTION!"

_Shit... Kuromaru is at it again..._

**X X X**

"Hi Oyaji. I'm back..." said Hiroshi as he entered his family's apartment at an uptown area of Shinjuku.

"Finally Hiroshi you're back. What's with you anyway? Detention again?" frowned a middle aged Japanese man around his late thirties.

"Well yeah. Kuromaru got pissed because I can't pay attention for a brief moment. If I'm not at the receiving end, the entire volcano eruption might be something worth seeing..." commented Hiroshi sourly.

"Hiroshi, you should be more respectful to your teacher..." chided a Japanese woman around the same age.

"Sorry Okachan... it's just that I hate English. The words always went into some kind of weird horizontal direction." grumbled Hiroshi.

"Unrepentant as always," sighed Hiroshi's mother.

"Well, you don't have to fetch me to and fro for school if you dislike it," replied Hiroshi with a victorious smirk. His mother knew what he was thinking, but yet being too softhearted to rebutt him.

"Yes I know I can't put you alone outside there. Shinjuku isn't a safe city by Japan's standards you know..." sighed his mother in a resigned manner.

"Yay! I just know it!" cheered Hiroshi in an obviously immature manner.

"Enough of that!" retorted Hiroshi's father as he bonked him across the head, "Don't think you can take advantage of your Okasan."

"Ow that hurts, Oyaji! By the way you should be working!" winced Hiroshi.

"Unfortunately for you, my superior has something on that somehow required me to take half day off."

"That sucks..."

"Mind your language kid," frowned Hiroshi's father disapprovingly, "This isn't the first time."

"Well, blame it on TV then. Okasan always switched on that box in our living room,"

"Don't play smart with me. But then again, quibbling with you always saps me of my strength," sighed Hiroshi's father, "Yuriko, I just watched over the kitchen for you. Everything's okay."

"Thanks Kazuma. It seems that we can have dinner on time," smiled Hiroshi's mother.

"So what will we be having?" asked Hiroshi enthusiastically.

"Well, basically it's rice, grilled saba, tori karaage and miso soup."

"And?" questioned Hiroshi further as his eyes widened with expectation.

"Cold tofu,"

"Yay! I knew it! I knew it!" exclaimed Hiroshi with joy as he jumped up and down, "Now there left only salmon ochazuke for supper!"

"You're spoiling him, Yuriko," frowned Kazuma after which his lips started to curve upwards, "but then again, I can close one eye as long as you cook my favourite grilled saba."

**X X X**

"_Are you sure you've found him?"_

"_Yes there's no doubt about it Yamamura-sama. Thirty Ninth Street, Shinjuku. Our target is there..."_

"_Good. Continue to keep an eye on him. We will strike once the chance presents itself. This whole thing mustn't be known to any country beyond our own. In fact our people shouldn't know about it as well. It's way too risky where Japan's interests are concerned._

**X X X**

"Kazuma, it's me Kanegawa. They've found out where you are. Leave the country while you can. Japan is no longer a safe place especially with the government hot on your heels,"

The entire conversation between the two friends weighed heavily upon Kazuma's shoulders. What was meant to happen will always happen. This has been the truth he was trying to escape all the while ever since he made the decision to go against the state. And it was this very mentality that he had never tried to leave his homeland. He has grown too attached to the things he has throughout his life. He thought that nobody would know his deed, but in the end he was too naive to underestimate the intelligence.

He has been followed. He knew it too well and that led him into a secluded corner just shake off that person. Looking at his handphone, he decided to do one last throw of the dice in hope that what he had held onto won't be destroyed. If everything went as expected, he won't have much time to live. That he knew better than other people. All he can do now is to pray for his family's safety. A real irony born out of desperation since he's an atheist.

**X X X**

"Eh it's pretty late now. Wonder where Oyaji has gone," commented Hiroshi as he finished the last bit of his ochazuke.

"I'm not too sure as well. Even if he's working overtime, I doubt it would go so late until now," frowned Yuriko as she tucked her son into his bed. Then suddenly, the phone rang.

"Must be your father," said Yuriko as she hurried to the phone, "Hello Yuriko here. Who's on the line?"

"Yuriko, it's me Kazuma. Don't ask any questions now. Just take Hiroshi and all the necessities to leave the country. And most importantly, don't let anybody see you."

"Kazuma, what are you saying? And where are you right now?"

"There's no time for such questions. Just..."

Before Kazuma could finish his sentence, a gunshot could be heard. Then everything went silent. Yuriko went wide eyed with shock as the sound entered her ears. She could guess what had happened now and it was this exact reason that made her drop the phone. She only needed a brief moment to calm herself down though as she rushed into Hiroshi's room.

"Hiroshi, wake up!" said Yuriko as she shook a briefly asleep Hiroshi awake, "We've got to leave now!"

"Eh why Okachan? Is there anything wrong?" replied a bleary eyes Hiroshi.

"No time for questions. Pack what is necessary and we'll leave this country. Hurry up!"

Before anything could be said though, the loud crash of the door being busted open fill their ears. Within moment, a couple of burly men in black suits confronted them. Yuriko knew without a doubt that there will be no escape.

"Yamamura-san asked us to bring you to see him," said one of the men in a cold tone, "it has something to do with your husband Kazuma."

"What did my husband do? Surely you don't mean..."

"No time for pointless chatter. You better cooperate with us if you don't want to get ended up like your husband."

Upon those words, Yuriko could only felt anger and her maternal desire to protect her only son. However, she knew that there was no escape. That she could only play by their rules. Her only hope right now would be the wish that Hiroshi won't get involved one way or another. The men in black seemed to understand what she was thinking as they pulled Hiroshi into an iron grip.

"HEY LET ME GO! YOU HEAR THAT?" shouted Hiroshi as he struggled in their hands.

"Let go of my son. He's got nothing to do with it."

"Unfortunately, he's seen everything, so he has to go along as well."

Yuriko glared at the two as she knew the battle has been lost. Without a word, she got up, her body language telling all too well that she has given up. With a nod to each other, the two men grabbed her roughly as they made their way to the car park where their car was being parked.

**X X X**

"Ah so you've finally came," said an elderly man as he sat on his chair. The venue of the meeting was a secluded warehouse that had not been used for quite some time, "Yuriko-san, if my men had been a bit rough, please forgive them. They're just doing their duty so as to prevent the two of you from escaping halfway."

"You're that Yamamura they mentioned," said Yuriko in a calm tone. However, she could feel it. That her heart was beating rapidly due to the unpredictable situation right now, "I should have known. The major member of the parliament whose words carrys a certain weight. Yamamura Ryuji. What would a higher up member of the ruling party want with me?"

"Well, where will I start? I guess I'll get straight to the point. Where is that _thing_?"

"What thing? Kazuma never told me anything about some secret of his."

They locked eyes with each other as Hiroshi looked on nervously. Finally the silence was broken as Yamamura continued, "It seems that Kazuma played a very good game of keeping things under wraps. However, since things have happened up till this point, I guess there's no point telling you what this traitor has done."

"Traitor? Oyaji isn't one!" shouted Hiroshi as one of Yamamura's attendant restrained him forcefully.

"What an innocent boy..." sighed Yamamura, "However, you can't expect the world to revolve around you. To put things in short, Kazuma has absconded with an important data that concerns Japan's future. There is a reason why the government sent him abroad to America in order to study nuclear technology."

"Nuclear technology? Surely you don't mean..." Yuriko's words trailed off as horror filled her eyes.

"Yes you've guessed it right. The technology needed to develope nuclear weapons."

"This is insane. Such technology shouldn't be used in the first place, be it our country or otherwise!" protested Yuriko, "Haven't you forgotten the end of the second World War? Hiroshima? Nagasaki? It's only something that the devil will be willing to do!"

"So what? If we can't get our hands on such technology, our great country will forever be at the whims of the so-called world superpower. The gaijin in America has the weapons. That's why every country in the world fears them. But if we managed to get certain means of developing such weapons in a short notice, we would be free from the tyranny of the West. Given our state of technology, it will be some time when we realized our ambition. That's why Kazuma was sent to US. He was there to gather the newest nuclear technology under the guise of an exchange student all those years ago.

A real pity that he turned his back on the country who nurtured him. Took the data and ran off. It really took us a very long time to track him down since he managed to erase his own tracks so as to speak. An intelligent man who ruined his future just because he can't accept the idea of a glorious Japan. He wasn't like that in the past, so the person who changed him was an even greater traitor."

"So what do you want with us right now?"

"Unfortunately, since you have known everything, I can't let you live. If news of our secret project got leaked, the international community will condemn the entire Japan and it won't do us any good if our country got slapped by sanctions. For the sake of Japan, you all must die," said Yamamura in a cold tone as he left the warehouse.

"Do a clean job," he said to a nearby attendant as he hopped into his car and left.

**X X X**

Yuriko was tembling with fear not due to fearing for her life, but that of Hiroshi's. There was only one single person in the scene besided them. As the man drew out his pistol, her maternal instincts kiccked in as she tried to tackled the said gunman. Hiroshi could only stay rooted looking on despite him knowing his mother wanted him to escape.

"What are you waiting for? Run Hiroshi! Don't even look..."

Before Yuriko could finish her sentence, the attendant managed to fire his gun, the bullet penetrating her heart and flew out of her body. Hiroshi could only feel the warmth of his mother's blood splattered upon his face as the only thing his mind could register was that of an absolute blank state. Then he felt a certain rage welling up from his heart. All the while, Hiroshi has experienced anger at varying extent, but this time round, it's different. The rage he felt was some kind of primal emotion, Something so wild, it could only come out from a beast.

Then that very fury snapped. There was no way Hiroshi could think coherently now. All he wanted right now was to kill that bastard who caused his pain and loss. With a suprising speed for a young one his age, he managed to close down the killer. The other party attempted to shoot him and he could have done that. However, looking at Hiroshi's eyes created a certain fear in him. Not because of what he could have done, but rather his perception that somehow or another, the boy in front of him was no longer a human.

At that very moment, his grip on the gun was loosened and that marked the end of his life. For Hiroshi seized the chance to snatch the gun away while catching the gunman off guard. Without any hesitation, the gun was fired at point blank range, killing the man instantly via the same manner he killed Yuriko.

Seeing that the deed was done, Hiroshi managed to clear his mind gradually. Once he managed to recover from his emotions, he could only see two bodies. One was his mother, the other the murderer. The end has come for the boy and together with it, a new chapter in his life would be set in the cast. Little did he know that the resultant change would be so drastic, there will be no turning back

**X X X**

Okay, so on a first glance, I'm making an original character here. But then again, do you guys think it's so simple? Try to work your brains out to guess what I'm trying to achieve here. Will be looking forward to your replies via the reviews. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, so I'm finally back again. Nvr imagine that I'll be back on this one so fast mainly b/c of the fact that I tend to be uber slow in writing new chapters. Anyway, I guess you guys still remember the previous chapter, right? Basically in case you guys has still yet to decipher Hiroshi's role in the story, everything will be out in the open here. ;)

**X X X**

**Bushin Kaiden**

**Bushin no Otoko: Chapter 2 – Road Of Fate**

"Kazuma, so in the end you failed to make it out alive..." sighed a middle aged man as he saw the news on television, "Both of us step onto the same path, but yet our fate differed so vastly. If only our roles are reversed. After all, you're the one in charge of the technology. I'm just only there to act as a minor assistant not worthy of the government's efforts."

"Father Kanegawa!" exclaimed an elderly nun as she rushed into his room, "A young child has just collapsed in front of the porch. A couple of the sisters are looking after him right now. But what shall we do for him? Should we call the police?"

"Calm down Sister Haruno," replied Kanegawa, "Lead me to the boy first."

**X X X**

Kanegawa was nonetheless shocked at seeing the boy lying in the bed. It wasn't so much of the frail state he was in, but rather the very fact that he recognized who he was. Although they had never met personally, Kazuma had actually sent him a photo of his family a few months ago. He could never forget that very face of innocence in that sole child. The face of Hiroshi, the pride of Kazuma and Yuriko.

**X X X**

Hiroshi didn't know how long he has slept. All he felt was a feeling of profound loss as the cruel reality taunted him without any form. All that he could register in his mind was that very feeling of hurt that no one in this world would be able to heal. Then he felt that very same rage again. However there was a marke difference. Although that very primal feeling was still there, Hiroshi actually felt a certain calm from within. It's as if that very rage was coexisting with that feeling of calmness.

_No it isn't a sense of serenity. It's nothing more than a cold state of emotion. The very presence of a frigid anger akin to that of a calm beast preparing for the kill..._

**X X X**

"I see you're awakened," commented a middle aged man with dark hair and spotting a moustache.

"Where... am I?" asked Hiroshi as he looked around, only to see his surroundings akin to that of a church he had seen all the while on television.

"I know what happened to your father and mother. I saw everything in the news," sighed the man in a resigned manner.

"You.. know my parents?" asked a wide eyed Hiroshi.

"Yes. And my name is Kanegawa,"

"Why are you keeping silent?"

"Hiroshi, do you know what your father had done to get himself killed?"

That very question instantly plunged Hiroshi into a state of emotional turmoil. On one hand, he wanted to hate his father for what he had done to implicate his family. On the other hand however, he just coudln't bring himself to do so. The joyful memories with Kazuma; Hiroshi knew without a doubt that it had never been a lie. Kanegawa seemed to know what Hiroshi was thinking as he continued.

"Nuclear technology in the weaponry aspect. I think you should have known it by now," he said sadly.

"Kanegawa-jisan. Please tell me what you know about it. I just can't see my family dead without the entire truth being known to me..." replied Hiroshi quietly.

"I remember that day where I first met Kazuma. We were friends in the same university. No sooner after he has graduated, the government actually gave him a scholarship to study abroad. At first I didn't see anything wrong with that. Kazuma was a straight A student in case you never know that. However, I have always sensed something was being wrong with him after a particular meeting with the government officials. I didn't know what was going on at that time, but having a would-be overseas scholar meeting high ranking officials seemed really fishy to me. I tried to ask him, but he refused to answer.

Then he left for America and spent two years there. After he returned, he was a changed man. I can see within his eyes that he had carried a certain guilt during his scholarship trip. No sooner after he returned, I was asked to be one of his assistants in a certain project. That person in charge was a certain Yamamura Ryuji. You should know him by now at least through the various news report. That man was a hawk to say the least. He has never believed in coexisting with other major powers. What he wanted was a Japan that would rule the world in every sense apart from the literal sense.

By the time i realized it, it was too late. Kazuma has been acting as a spy under the guise of an overseas student in order to gain top secret information on the current technology on nuclear weaponry. But that doesn't mean he was willing to play along. The best evidence would be the fact that he had never shared the data with anyone around him, be it in the lab or otherwise.

I could see that he was struggling and I knew that he had never wanted the plans for needless ambition to take place right from the start. That was when he confided in me. He knew that it would put me into trouble, but if he bottle everything up, he's afraid he might go insane from the continual pressure.

It was then that I understood the fact that right from the start, Kazuma had accepted the mission whole-heartedly. But it seems that fate had other ideas. Seeing the happy lives of those around him, Kazuma started to question a lot of what-ifs should Japan reached it ambition as the new nuclear super power.

That was when I told him straight to do what he think will be right. I've expected him to destroy the data and that's what he did. After that, he ran away without any trace. The government knew what he did and due to the extensive nature of the data, there would be no way they can retrieve everything needed.

From there onwards, the government has been hunting him down without any avail. They tried to question me and the rest. However it never took long for them to know that we didn't know anything of help. That it's exactly because of that they lets us off. Since we don't know anything, it also means that we wouldn't have any concrete evidence of the project.

However, Kazuma did come into contact with me occasionally via means that would elude the government. The last I see him face to face, he gave me a photograph of him, your mother and you. After that, the local police asked me to inform them should I have any news on his current whereabouts. I know they are lying from their eyes. They knew where you father is right from the start. Hence my decision to warn him. However, this move backfired as the intelligence has traced the call. Damn I should have seen this coming. As for the rest, you should know by now.

Although Yamamura deemed me as nothing more than an annoyance, I believe he will kill me sooner or later. That plus since you're here, the government will trace you all the way. You're a survivor to this incident. There's no way they will turn a blind eye. I don't know what I can do, but at the very least you should stay here until I find a plan to do so."

**X X X**

"So that boy escaped," commented Yamamura quietly to himself, "He's just a child, but still being able to escape while getting my man killed... it isn't that simple as dumb luck. I should try and eliminate him somehow or another."

"_That's a good red wine you've got here, Yamamura-san. Indeed a lover of vintage."_

The elderly politician turned swiftly to the direction of the speaker, alarmed that someone could sneak in despite the security. However, all he could see upon facing the speaker was an absolute blank. It was definitely not because the person has no face, but rather his impression of the features has been tampeered with in such a way that he couldn't visualize anything.

"_That boy who escaped... it will serve you well if you don't pursue him. I can promise you that if you listen to my words, not only will you live your life out in peace, Japan on the whole will not experience any turmoil..."_

Yamamura wanted to snap something back in reply. Just anything. However, his senses were dulling. And he felt that the stranger's words could be wholly trusted. Unable to fight such thoughts, he lapsed into a state of slumber onto his chair.

_Well, guess things are going long well. Now what is left will be how that boy will live his life for now..._

**X X X**

"Father Kanegawa!" exclaimed Sister Haruno frantically, "That boy who was here just now... he's gone missing right now!"

"What?" replied Kanegawa with his eyes wide with shock and worry, "What exactly has happened?"

"Well, it seems that he decided to leav out of his own accord," commented Sister Haruno in a worried tone as she handed him a letter, "Hiroshi actually intended this as a farewell message to you. I'm sorry for looking at it's contents first..."

"Let me see the letter," said Kanegawa as he took the letter from Sister Haruno's hands. His eyes narrowed in a sombre fashion as the truth of Hiroshi's intent began to dawn upon him.

_Dear Kanegawa-jisan. After hearing your own account of my father's past, I really don't know what to say not how to feel. All I can understand now is the fact that right now, I can't find any reason in living. It's exactly because of this that I can't stay with you if that's truly your wish. Without an aim in life, I will only be a burden to you. _

_I don't know what lies ahead in my life, but at the very least I will live on. Not because I truly want to, but if I am to throw my life away needlessly, I will be letting my Okachan. She gave up her life to save that of mine. Hence I mist live on even though this very mission has became a burden to me. But yet, it's one that I must carry. Please don't try to go after me. It will never make things better. If there's any chance of redoing the past, I truly hope that my entire family won't end up in this mess right from the start and I could actually call you Kanegawa-jichan without any hesitation._

_From Yours Truly_

_Hiroshi_

"Sister Haruno, do you know which direction Hiroshi has departed?" asked Kanegawa in an urgent tone.

"Actually no. I have no idea how and where he has gone. I'm truly sorry for my inattentiveness, Father Kanegawa," replied Sister Haruno in an apologetic tone.

"Never mind the apologies. We have to find Hiroshi fast. There's no way a ten year old kind can survive in the streets out there. Especially if it's Shinjuku."

"_I beg to differ, Father Kanegawa. You underestimate that child's ability to survive because you have never seen his nature as a fighter..."_

"What..." before Kanegawa could react properly, his mind suddenly entered a certain hazy state. He couldn't think properly save for hearing that unknown person who was quite obviously speaking somewhere nearby.

"_Be assured that the boy will be safe. Hear my words and believe them. It's the undeniable truth. As for the person responsible for his parents' death, I can assure you that he won't go after the lad..."_

Upon the stranger's words, both Kanegawa and Sister Haruno couls only accept them without any resistance. Without a doubt the stranger was attempting some form of immense hypnosis that couldn't be reversed unless he willed to. These words were the last that they heard before they slipped into a state of slumber.

**X X X**

_Three years later..._

"So you're saying that our fighters are being bested by a mere boy?" asked a bald middle aged man with numerous scars across his scalp.

"Well, yes Oyabun. When that boy appeared before our men, he would issue a challenge to them. If they won, then the boy will do their bidding. However if that brat ended up as the victor, then they will have to give him their money and valuables. At first few times, he was underestimated from what I understand. After which his opponents would be wary of him. Regardless of the mentality though, the brat actually ended up being the victor rather easily. His fighting style seems to be combination of what we've seen in other fighters within the district so far. I don't know how he learned them, but it's likely that he managed to combined everything he has experienced or witnessed all the while. It may sound absurd for me to say this, but it appears that the brat might be a case of self schooled fighter."

"Interesting. Maybe he will be a valuable addition to my fighting club. Try to locate him for me, but do not alert him. Inform me immedaitely once you've got news about him."

"As you wish, Oyabun. But I need to tell you one thing. From the accounts of eye witnesses, the eyes of that boy isn't normal. What can I say to describe him accurately... ah yes, the eyes of a feral beast. That's the expression which the common folks have gotten used to, but yet dare to associate themselves with. You can say in poetic manner that he's no different from a katana released from it's sheath. A blade with the sharpness without peer."

"Good. That makes me even more eager to get him. I have never wanted a dog to be my ideal fighter. Nothing less than a lone wolf must suffice."

**X X X**

"Ah there you are, young boy," smiled the Oyabun as his target appeared before him in a sake establishment. Indeed as expected by him, the said boy's eyes were that of a wolf unwilling to trust nor compromise. Indeed nothing less than a blade worthy of wielding.

The child approached the mob boss warily as he heeded the gesture of sitting across him. Hiroshi has been hardened by the three years of hardship in the notorious Thirteenth District. In the process of his struggle, he had let go of his own principals as a human being in order to survive. Initially living a life as a petty thief for hire, he managed to see for himself different people brawling with each other day and night. The very feral yet frigid rage he had developed in his life here had shaped into a certain focus which he was able to learn and create his own style of fighting. The cold aspect took care of the learning process while the fiery part of that continual rage gave him the unparalleled drive to force any given opponent into the corner. There was also one significant difference as well. Hiroshi was no longer his name. It's a past that held no meaning for him now. From the moment he chose this path, he had given himself the name that symbolized the existence of victory.

_Guy..._

**X X X**

Yep, so the inevitable happens. Hiroshi IS Guy. To be honest if you peeps have noticed certain aspects of his likes and dislikes, you all would have sensed a certain connection somehow. ;) On an interesting sidenote, although the official name for our favorite resident ninja is Guy, in Japanese terms, the correct spelling should be Gai. But then again, I guess Capcom wanted to opt for a cooler name in their own views. It's either that or the tranlsation got warped somewhere. Just some explaining of the Japanese terms from the previous and current chapters. Do take note is because of my sucky Japanese translation, the meaning might seem really weird wording wise.

Hiroshi: Wide-reaching Ambition

Kazuma: Harmonious Truth

Yuriko: Daughter of Lilies

Oyaji: Informal term in addressing a male senior figure or one's own father

Okachan: Informal term for Mother

Okasan: Formal term for Mother

Saba: Mackerel. Normally used in sushi or grilled whole in Japanese cuisine

Tori Karaage: Fried chicken chunks

Miso soup: A common form of traditional Japanese soup.

Ochazuke: A type of simple Japanese dish comprising of cooked rice being submerged in either green tea, dashi (traditional Japanese soup stock) or hot water in roughly the same proportion as milk over cereal with varying types of savoury toppings. The salmon being refered in the first chapter was meant to be of the salted variety. Weirdly enough though, the joint Tiamat and vasili plot faq actually used the term salmon powder. Ergh the two really got me there. :S

Kanegawa: Golden River. This name would be usually translated as a surname rather than the first name ala most of the characters in this story.

Haruno: Spring Plains. In case you all have yet to realize it via their formal job titles, both Haruno and Kanegawa are Roman Catholics. ;)

Yamamura Ryuji: Mountain Village (Yamamura); Second Dragon (Ryuji)

Hiroshima and Nagasaki: You all should know this one. It's World War II history after all. -.-

Gaijin: Japanese term for foreigner. May or may not have certain derogatory overtones. I'm not too sure about that albeit the traditional Japanese mindset actually has a very strong pride in it's own culture and hence by extension, it's own people as well.

Oyabun: Common Japanese term used for mob leaders. Because I'm a total stranger to Japanese gangster culture, I made this term to be a formal address of respect as well. Any input on this area will be the most welcome in reviews.

Kurogawa: Black River. Also intended as a surname rather than a first name by default in Japanese language.

Kuromaru: Erm I dunno how to translate it really. Kuro is black. But I dunno how to translate Maru in English. Chinese, yeah because of the kanji, but English wise, whole thing got me. On an interesting sidenote, Maru is a commonly used suffix for naming ships in Japan. But my real intention in using this nickname was only for shit and giggles. Those who are familiar with mugen should know where the name comes from. Otherwise, let's just say that Kuromaru has always been the symbol of mugen porn. You won't want to know in what ways if you're really squeamish in the weird and twisted ways of Japanese porn. -.-

Guy: Correct Japanese spelling should be Gai especially when being interpreted via the Hiragana format. As has been stated in the chapter, it means Victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, again I'm back. Anyway, after going through the Youtube vids of the Super Street Fighter 4 rival scenes, I discovered that some of them are not really accounted for in the current canon especially the Abel vs Guile rival fight and Cammy vs Juri. For the former, Abel commented in seeing the Sonic Boom move whilst Juri's speech implied that it's possible that Cammy's got a hand in her family's death. That plus Chunli and Cody's winning quotes against each other quite obviously stated that they know each other. Damn Capcom really threw up a lot of mind screws for the fans. But anyway unless these issues got taken care of in the future SF canon, chances are that I won't touch on them in the story unless I'm sure that Capcom can't be assed to specify the situations of some or all of them. Which I believe that the Cody-Chunli issue could be one of them. -.- Anyway, this chapter introduces a new character which has been a vital player all the while in the SF world. Enjoy. :)

**X X X**

**Bushin Kaiden**

**Bushin no Otoko: Chapter 3 – The Gaijin Flower**

"So that's the winnings you've got here..." commented the Oyabun.

"Well yeah. That's it. Nobody dared to bet against me now it seems, Keigo," replied the boy.

"GUY! HOW DARE YOU CALL OYABUN-SAMA BY HIS NAME!" roared one of Keigo's followers as he attempted to unsheath his katana.

"You don't need to be an old piss here, ojichan," commented Guy as he prepared himself for a fight, "However, since you're so eager for a beatdown, I might as well play along."

"Why you..." snarled the follower as Keigo held out his hand as a gesture to restrain his man.

"Forget it Sato," said Keigo in a calm manner, "This is Guy's nature and I'm comfortable with this attitude of his. Besides, he hasn't done anything to go against me, so let it rest."

"But Oyabun!" protested Sato as the other followers offered the same expression.

"I will have none of that, all of you. And Guy, I don't how much do you think of the winnings, but that's still quite a lot. Six hundred thousand yen isn't a small amount in terms of fight club stakes."

"Yeah whatever," shrugged Guy non-chalantly, "I still remember raking in three million as my highest record. I guess it's no coincidence that it was during my debut. Well, if there's nothing else, I guess I gotta get going. And yeah, my earnings."

"I know you will say that," smiled Keigo as he set apart ten percent of the earnings to the boy, "You've earned it, boy. Spend it well."

"And don't disturb me for the next one week if there's nothing urgent. You know it's my off period," replied Guy as he went off with the money.

**X X X**

During his days at the Thirteenth District of Shinjuku, Guy has became quite a legend. Not only did his fighting abilities help his boss earn big in the fight club, above all no one dared to mess around with him. Yet however there would be brawlers trying their luck out with him. It's either they wanted a quick ticket to fame or they don't believe what was being said about Guy. Very likely both altogether. As he neared his apartment, he heard a scream calling for help. Guy only shrugged and decided to continue. No one in his or her right mind would travel unprepared in the Thirteenth District especially so late at night.

Then just as Guy continued to walk towards his home, he saw a blur of purple pass him by follow by the bump of a falling body. Before he could understood what had happened, he noticed a drunkard edging towards him, his saliva drooling out of his mouth. Guy turned to look at the person who had fallen down and the sight took his breath away. Before him was a young foreign girl with purple hair. She was around his age with perfectly formed curves for someone her age. The girl began to scream again. This time calling Guy to watch out. The young lad didn't need such warning though, for he had sensed the intent one mile away. With a single stroke, he disarmed the man with a simple elbow at the wrist joint followed by singular strike at his abdomen that floored him instantly. The girl could only look at Guy as he departed with only these words.

_Go back to the home of your safety. This is not a place for a gaijin ohjou-san like you._

**X X X**

Guy could only frown at the girl as she sat across him eating his instant cup noodles. Why did she chose to follow him home is something beyond him. He was a stranger for goodness sake! Everything about her act seems insanely illogical to him. And what pissed him off above all was the fact that she treated his apartment as her own. A guest surely wouldn't have the audacity to wander around in her host's home snooping around and eating his food, but that's exactly what she did. And to make things worse, for some unknown reason, he just couldn't have the heart to drive her out. To him, it seems that disaster has been stuck onto him for good.

"Hm, it seems that this cup of noodles tastes a bit too salty... too much MSG seasoning?" mused the girl.

"Look gaijin ohjou-sama," commented Guy with the gaijin ohjou-sama term being phrased sarcastically, "This is my home and you're eating my food. So point is, you don't have the right to complain. Period."

"Well yeah I guess that's the case, but your home is rather messy. And what's with the cup noodles? You're living the life of a bum!"

"THAT'S IT! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU BITCH! NOBODY TOLD YOU TO CRASH OVER AT MY HOUSE!" snarled Guy as he spewed flames at the foreign girl taking an innocent look in a comical manner.

"You really need to control your tongue," commented the girl as she giggled.

"Sorry, this IS the Thirteenth District, so the folks here speak like that," huffed Guy as he was unable to keep angry at the girl upon her amused expression, "And why are you laughing like that by the way?"

"Well, if you can tell me more about this Thirteenth District, I'll tell you why I'm having this reaction, deal?" smiled the girl in the most innocent fashion which ended up having Guy's facial muscles twitching in frustration.

**X X X**

Guy has never felt like this before ever since he lost everything. All the while, he had been living a life without feelings and morals. So why is it that this gaijin girl could have such a strange impact on his emotions? For starters, he felt that he couldn't leave her behind. That was exactly why he allowed her to follow him home and crash over at his place. Secondly, seeing her smiling face and quibbling with her seems to give him a very strong sense of warmth in his heart. Third, although he never told her about his past, telling her about the Thirteenth District gave him a feeling of joy as if he was talking to a very close friend. And lastly...

_You don't look like someone who will judge me upon what you see at first. That gives me the heart and willingness to feel happy with you..._

Guy snorted in derision at that statement, but why is it that at hearing those words, he felt that he has finally met a person who could truly understand him as a human being?

**X X X**

"_Okachan, how did you and Oyaji meet?" asked a young Guy as he sat down eating his ham sandwich in an open field._

"_Well, how should I put it, Hiroshi?" replied Yuriko, "Well, I guess it's all about how you truly feel for the other party. It's not just some kind of rash feelings you know. Once you've managed to confirm that the person before you is one truly worthy of your protection, then no matter what other people say, that very individual will be your bond."_

"_And what is this bond?" asked Guy as another person's hand caressed his head._

"_You will find that out in the future, Hiroshi... no matter how long it will take..." smiled Guy's father as his hand was still placed onto his head._

**X X X**

Guy woke up with a start. Looking at his open palm, his mind was in sixes and sevens. Why did he have this very dream of the past? Is it an indication of what will happen to him in the future? And most importantly, what is this _bond _that his mother has mentioned? Then as the words of his parents rang across his mind again, the image of that foreign girl's smiling face appeared before him literally as he turned his head to one side, which shocked him quite a bit.

'WHAT THE FUCK?" hollered the young Japanese boy as the young girl jumped back.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded the girl, "I helped you clean up your room and cook breakfast for you for heaven's sake. And this is the thanks I get?"

"Look gaijin," growled Guy as he got off from his bed, "You're doing this out of your own will. It's not like I'm forcing you or what not. And besides, seeing your face the first thing in the morning really shocked me!"

"And why?" frowned the girl, "Am I too ugly for your tastes?"

"Well erm no," replied Guy in a shy tone upon being confronted with the question, "It's just that the whole thing's unexpected. That's all. Plus the fact that it's too early for me to get a girlfriend really..."

"Oh come on friend, I'm just only joking. I know why you react in that way of course!" beamed the girl, "By the way, what's your name? You can't expect both of us to not know each other's names after all of this!"

_Don't trust anybody._ This was the golden rule in living within the Thirteenth Disrict. In fact Guy couldn't even trust his current employer totally beyond that of mutual gains. However, seeing that girl removed his suspicions totally.

"Guy. My name is Guy."

"Please to meet you, Guy," smiled the purple haired girl, "I'm Rose. You can just call me that!"

**X X X**

And so comes the second vital character. Eh I guess you guys could have seen this coming halfway through. Actually I intend to conclude Rose's meeting with Guy here, but given the potential length of such a scene, I decided to give it a rest. So erm yeah, conclusion most likely by the end of next chapter. Sorry there peeps. -.- And again, a bit of glossary here:

Bushin no Otoko: Man of Bushin

Ohjou-san/sama: A respectable term used in the manner of "miss" or "mistress".


	4. Chapter 4

Again new chapter here. And why I am writing this chapter so fast is because I'm feeling like shit right now due to a misunderstanding of words with a fellow author in Fictionpress. If there's anything to go by from my own experience, it seems that the people there are much more uptight than those in FanFiction. Anyway, I guess I do have the tendency to start on a writing spree once something bad happens.

**X X X**

**Bushin Kaiden**

**Bushin no Otoko: Chapter 4 – A Simple Life**

It was a peaceful spring day morning with both Guy and Rose tucking into their simple meal of rice, preserved vegetables and miso soup. Guy has forgotten how long since he had a decent breakfast. All the while he's been living on instant food ever since Keigo bought the apartment for him since he knew nothing about cooking. How he managed to survive on such a diet with a fit body has been nothing less than a miracle. Then Rose spoke up.

"So how's the meal?"

"Well, erm it's okay..." replied Guy in a neutral tone. Then he realized something else.

"Wait a sec Rose. Where did you get the money to buy the ingredients?"

"Eh heh heh, I actually discovered where you stash your money, so I just take some of them out to buy the stuff," laughed Rose in an awkward manner.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" roared Guy as he spewed out flames in a comically figurative manner.

"Hey you don't have to be so fierce!" retorted Rose, "I'm doing it because all you've got here is instant food. It's not good for your body on a prolonged basis you know."

"But that's my money!"

"Doesn't matter if you don't know how to take care of yourself you know..."

"This is retarded," huffed Guy in a resigned manner, "but anyway, in the future when you want to do anything in my home, let me know first, okay?"

"Yeah I get it," smiled Rose.

**X X X**

"So Guy, what made you into the person you are now?" asked Rose as the night fell.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Guy.

"Well, I guess it's because we're fated to meet, that's why..."

"Sorry I don't buy this bullshit. I'm going to sleep now."

Upon seeing Guy leaving for his room, Rose could only have one reaction in her mind.

_In the end, am I nothing to him? Is he just like all the other people around me?_

**X X X**

Guy was feeling troubled over what had happened just now. In his own mind, maybe he shouldn't be too mean towards Rose. After all, if she left his home, where else could she go? That wasn't like him to be honest though. Normally, he couldn't heck care on the well being of those around him. But Rose really felt different to him. Somehow, he felt that he couldn't just leave her in the lurch once push comes to shove. Growling in frustration, Guy could only punch his pillow. Then he noticed Rose standing at the door.

"Rose what are you..." before Guy could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt powerless in the limbs.

"What the..." before Guy could finish his statement though, Rose just proceeded to stride forward and plant a kiss right on the lips. This act quite obviously caught Guy off guard as Rose straddled on top of him. Smiling in a devilish manner, she proceeded to strip off her clothes, revealing her perfectly formed breasts. Guy's eyes went wide with horror as Rose closed in to her prey.

_I know you want me, Guy..._

Guy woke up with a start at that very moment. Panting heavily from the trauma, he realized that it was all a dream. Rubbing his face, Guy could only wonder why in the blue hell did he happened to have the dream. Then he felt something hard in his lower body. Guy could only blush as he rushed off for a cold shower, knowing full well of what was going on in a physical sense.

**X X X**

After emerging from his bath, Guy noticed something was amiss. There was no sign of Rose, only a set of Japanese breakfast on the table with a note left on top. Guy neared towards the table as he read the contents of the letter in shock. Rose wrote that she would be going home, but Guy knew better than any outsiders the dangers of the streets. Without any second thoughts, he bolted out of the door desperately trying to find the one girl who had changed his life somehow.

**X X X**

"Keigo, I need your help," said Guy on his handphone.

"Oh let me guess here. You want me to track down a certain gaijin girl around you age, right?"

"Yeah that's the... wait a sec, how do you know about this?"

"Actually, my men got her now. Turns out that she was screaming your name upon being attacked by couple of teens high on drugs. You should be thankful that they were on the spot to save her. Oh and don't worry about the girl. She's in safe hands now. Go straight to my mansion if you want to see her. I promised you that no one here including me will lay a finger on her. That is provided you play your cards right."

With those words, Keigo hung up on Guy leaving him seething in frustration.

_Damn you better don't try anything funny, Keigo. You maybe my boss, but you also know I can't be fucking tamed._

**X X X**

Upon reaching Keigo's residence, Guy could only see it's master sipping his sake calmly while Rose wore a troubled look. Upon the sight, Guy couldn't restrain himself any longer. With a breathtaking speed, he rushed forwards to attack Keigo. To his utter shock however, his target managed to reverse the attack and pin him onto the floor. Rose's eyes widened with fear as she froze on the spot with Keigo smiling triumphantly.

"You overestimate yourself, boy. I may not be a top notched fighter, but I still have fighting skills more polished and refined than what you can do now."

"Fuck you Keigo. Rose is innocent. Let her go." snarled Guy in defiance.

"Your reaction is pretty much undesirable for an underling. Remember that I'm your owner. You can't do any shit to fight against me," commented Keigo as his expression never changed. Surprisingly however, he let go of his grip while taking a wary stance against any possible attacks.

"However, I'm not here to threaten you with this girl. There is something I need to let her know and my job is done. You should know better than any outsiders, Guy. You're not meant to live a simple life. Perhaps if you've got a decent family, things might change, but this is nothing more than a what-if. You should know there is no such thing as a what if scenario in reality."

**X X X**

"Rose, you seemed troubled. What did Keigo said to you?" asked Guy as they reached his home.

"Well, nothing. It's just that your boss let me know about what kind of life you have led," smiled Rose as she tried to put up a brave front.

"Don't kid around with me, ohjou-san," growled Guy as both he and Rose entered the apartment, "He definitely said much more than that."

"Guy, can you be frank with me?" asked Rose as Guy crashed onto his sofa.

"Frank with you? What are you talking about?"

"Your past. I know everything. You're still living in hatred aren't you?"

Upon these words, Guy could only go silent as Rose continued her speech.

"It's pointless Guy. What do you gain by killing that one man who had taken everything from you? You should just look to the future."

Upon those words, Guy could only feel a strong anger. Who was Rose to say all these things? To him, she hasn't lost any one precious to her, so what right did she have in lecturing him. The mere thought of such a statement irritated him to no end as he made his way towards his bedroom.

"And what does the future holds for me?" asked Guy in a raising tone as his eyes narrowed in her direction, "Rose, you haven't lost anybody dear to you, so don't talk to me about my future." With those words, he slammed the door shut.

Rose could only look on with sadness as a single thought coursed through her inner self.

_I might have not lost anybody, but by having that one thing, I've lost my freedom._

**X X X**

Guy was troubled to say the least. He had always wanted to exact revenge on that one person who had condemned him to a life of no return. But when he heard Rose's words, he began to see something in his mind. It wasn't the future that she said, but rather he started to see his hated enemy and his current self along the same vein. Perhaps Rose had awakened this very sentiment. Perhaps he had knew about it all the while, but yet shutting it from his mind. Regardless of the reasons, he knew that there has to be a conclusion to the entire feud. If not, then he won't be able to progress in his life. As these thoughts took over his entire being, Guy lapsed into a deep sleep.

**X X X**

_Guy found himself in the midst of a meadow. In front of him stood Rose. Guy tried to make sense of the scene before him. But before he could do that, Rose spoke out._

"_Guy..." said Rose with a tone of sadness._

"_Rose? What are you doing here?" asked Guy in a confused manner._

"_Sorry Guy. That's the only thing I can do for you." smiled Rose in a heart wrenching manner._

"_Do for me? What the hell are you talking about?" retorted Guy in a somewhat desperate tone. Somehow, he felt that what would happen will signal the end._

"_Good bye. I truly doubt we will meet again. Do not tread the road of hatred. This is my parting gift to you..." Upon saying her last words, Rose faded away from Guy's sights._

"_Good... bye? Rose? Hatred? What are you... why has everything becomes a void? I can't... Rose...? Why I can't remember who carried that name? Who is the one man that I should hate? Can't feel anything... can't remember anything..."_

**X X X**

Guy woke up with a start. It was morning by now. A morning signaling the existence of lost memories and a future forever gone where a simple life was concerned. He couldn't remember the girl who had given him the unknown sense of happiness and neither can he do the same towards the one person who destroyed his life. There was no longing, no hatred. Only a mind void of everything where the two people who defined his life was concerned. Guy knew immediately without doubt everything about his life hasn't changed at all. That what lies ahead of him was just like any other day: an unpredictable future borne from the streets.

**X X X**

Whew finally finished this part. And with that Rose-chan will be taking her leave at least for now. Yep you guys got it right. No more Rose in Guy's POV unless there's a change of plans. Well erm actually I do plan for her to appear briefly once more, but that's after the long run. Also this ties up the apparent canon fact that Guy and Rose has never met prior to Zero 3. Anyway, how many of you guys can spot the wet dream part where Guy is concerned?

Also the Street Fighter 4 canon is driving me nuts. Originally in the first SF4, Gouken and Gen were thought to be necro-ed by S.I.N. However by the time SSF4 steps in, via Gen's winning quote against Gouken, it's seriously implying that Gouken has never been dead right from the start on contrary to the statement of recognition in the first SF4. And adding to the whole batshit craziness, Sagat's intro and ending in SSF4 seems to suggest that SSF4 took place after SF4, where in fact that of the other characters actually blatantly hinted that SSF4 and SF4 are the same canon wise. And if Gen was truly necro-ed, then why would he still have that sickness as per his SSF4 ending? Fuck the idiots who decided on the storyline for the SF4 games. They sure know how to give the fans a major mindfuck. And all of that is being intended in a bad way. :S That plus I strongly believe that Capcom is gonna recon the SF3 timeline for sure. Ibuki and Makoto in the original SSF4 while Yun and Yang appearing in the SSF4 Arcade Edition seems to point to the whole possibility. And one more thing: it seems that there are registered trolls in this site. Pretty sad to see the degrading of the human species, huh? -.-

Okay, I think I should shut up now. I've ranted overboard with my A/Ns. To those who don't like long A/Ns, I sincerely apologize. :(


	5. Chapter 5

It's official. I'm feeling like shit right now 'cuz of a sticky patch from my fave footballing team. Three matches which we could have chances to win, we fucking threw it away. The last two were a gross case of poor mental strength to recover while the latest home match was just pure bs. Therefore, I'm all pumped up to do a new chapter of Bushin Kaiden. With that being said tho, due to that shit retcon on Zeku by Capcom, I've decided to scrap my plans for his POV story. Meaning I'll have to rearrange my plans again albeit I'm starting to have some concept on what to do. Pls enjoy guys.

**X X X**

**Bushin Kaiden**

**Bushin no Otoko: Chapter 5 - That Defining Moment**

"The one to inherit the will of Bushin. It is of an utmost importance to find the chosen one. You've failed once before. Hopefully this time round you'll be successful" said an elderly man in traditional Japanese clothing.

"I'm truly sorry, Genryusai-sama. I never expected the child to commit that henious crime of mauling his opponent even when it was just a sparring duel," answered a middle aged man dressed in green ninja garb with the kanji characters for Bushin emblazoned on the right side of his shirt.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Zeku," commenetd Genryusai, "You have your reasons for taking in that child. Why things have gone beyond control isn't your fault. Hopefully he will find the right path with the Ninpou clan. However, you should know that he can never return to the Ninjutsu clan ever again. That's the best I can do for him and you."

"Thank you very much, Genryusai-sama. I will remember this debt forever," With those words, Zeku got up and left.

Genryusai sighed as he saw the departing view of his best friend despite their age gap.

_Zeku... you've shouldered so much as the thirty eighth master of Bushinryu Ninjutsu just like the rest before you. The unavoidable fate of death under one's chosen disciple as a master. Such is the tragedy of the Ninjutsu clan. You've done the same thing out of necessity, now all I can do is to look on from one side._

**X X X**

As Zeku walked out of Genryusai's sight, he felt a sudden pain in the chest. Then he suddenly started a coughing fit that caused him to vomit blood. He knew that he couldn't delay any longer. Time was playing against him and by hook or by crook, he has to find the one person truly capable reviving Bushinryu for the sake of fighting that very inhumane anomaly as predicted by Genryusai. Kirin has failed due to the sparring farce that nearly killed Ryu, who incidentally wasn't a part of Bushinryu, but rather a student of an old friend. Now he could only hope that this time round, his choice in choosing that one person to unify the Ninpou and Ninjutsu clans would be the right call.

**X X X**

"So is there any strange movements from Guy?" asked Keigo as he faced his henchman.

"Nothing yet Oyabun," replied the underling, "It seems that he's gone on with his life as if nothing has happened. By the way Keigo-sama, forgive me for being rude, but is it actually worth the trouble in keeping an eye on him? For all we know, Guy could have accepted the fact before him."

"It's possible, but i can't afford to take any risk. He's my prized asset in the fight club and I don't intend things to change. Not if I can help it. Continue to keep an eye on him until my further orders."

"Yes Oyabun."

**X X X**

"So many young ones with potential, but yet without promise," sighed Zeku as he wandered around aimlessly in a certain city in Kanagawa, "This is going nowhere here. Maybe I can get a clue from any fellow fighter. I heard that there's a relatively famous Kobujutsu in the downtown area. Guess I should try my luck there."

**X X X**

"Keep up the spirit! Don't ever dare to think of slacking off!" shouted a burly middle aged man as his disciples were undergoing a session of sparring training.

"Kaidohryu Kobujutsu. Indeed it has been pretty much a famous name starting from the Meiji era."

The burly man looked at the direction of the speaker only to find a middle aged ninja clad in green. His eyes narrowed as he managed to conclude the meaning of his presence even though he guess would be wrong.

"You came here to take our dojo's signboard? How daring..." commented the teacher.

"You're wrong. It's against the teachings of Bushinryu to hanker after wealth and fame. Period," commented Zeku. Upon his words, the entire dojo erupted into laughter.

"Bushinryu you say?" laughed one of the students, "Don't try to fool us with fake bravado. Other people might talk about that art highly, but it's all lies. Anybody with a decent knowledge of history knows that it's nothing more than a sham. It might have been a force to reckon with in the past, but it's nothing more than bullshit once Meiji kicked into gear!"

Zeku's eyes narrowed as he took in their reaction with a calm mind. Then he readied his fighting stance, which is a clear message as a challenge. The entire dojo tensed up and prepared themselves for the fight. Then without warning, a couple of them charged towards him. With a single movement, Zeku hit them both in the vital areas and put them out of action. Then upon the disbelief of the rest, Zeku shadow-warped past them with extreme ease.

"_Hiei Hayagake!"_

Within a blink of an eye, Zeku reached unto the centre of the mob, after which he took advantage of the confusion to lay down the beating. The burly man's eyes widened as his students were systematically taken care of wthin just a few moments. Upon witnessing the power of Bushinryu, he quaked in fear as he tried to regain his calm. Then before he could do anything, an elderly man appeared behind him.

"Shihan!" gasped the burly man.

"Stand back you fool. You're no match for him!" boomed the robust old man.

"So that man is a Shihan-dai. Doesn't matter with me. All I want is some info. Unfortunately, you disciples chose to play punk with me." commented Zeku in a neutral tone.

"That style of yours... is it truly Bushinryu?" asked the old man with a skeptical tone.

"What do you think then? The fact that Bushinryu has fallen doesn't mean that it has lost it's original meaning..."

"Interesting..." grinned the old man, "I've always failed to understand why there are people who praise Bushinryu even after it's laughable decline from Meiji onwards. Perhaps you can amuse me..."

"You are a fool to laugh at the art of Bushin. Not all is what they seems. Within every existence lies a relevant worth. I'll teach you what does this truth means."

"Enough of talk! Let's see who is the better, Kaidohryu or Bushinryu!" exclaimed the elderly master as the ground beneath him shook with the impact of his ki. If there was any feelings of awe within Zeku, he never made it known as he readied his stance.

A brief silence then ensued. Then upon a sudden gust of wind, both combatants charged at each other. Zeku attempted a Hiei Hayagake to blindside his opponent, However he managed to predict the movement due to a simple calculation of the possible position and witnessing the move on his disciples before. With a simple elblow strike, Zeku was imstantly forced on the defensive as his opponent began to rain blows upon him. He instantly knew what the other party was planning. In the art of fighting, mindless attacks wouldn't be able to force an opening. He knew very well what the old man was trying to do. Executing a systematic pattern of high, medium and low attacks could only mean one thing. Confusing him and thus, forcing him into a mistake.

The old man was quite obviously starting to lose his patience as time went by though. If there's anything he failed to realize prior to the fight, it would be the fact that all the while, the Bushin art of fighting has always been focused to deal with multiple enemies in one single go. It was then that Zeku spotted an opening. With a single punch, he hit home the exact targeted spot. However the old man could only smile as Zeku discovered the ploy way too late. His opponent was a practitioner of the Taijutsu way of fighting. Meaning he was able to use his ki to reinforce any part of his body. Although damage would be dealt under this condition, it's effect will be minimized to a certain extent. Zeku realized this too late as his adversary took advantage of the one instance of opening from the hit.

With a single palm blow, Zeku was hit on the chest forcing him back. It was then that the elderly man began to rain attacks on him. This time round due to the shock of the initial attack, Zeku was unable to ward off every blow. With every brutal hit, he was forced on the back foot until a single roundhouse kick landed on his temple and sent him flying straight onto the wall, the impact being heighten as contact was made.

"Ha! In the end, is this Bushinryu? What a joke. I should have realized it earlier when history has dictated that the Meiji government started persecuting the users of every Ninjutsu art!" boasted the old man haughtily, "Kaidohryu is peerless. Know this fact upon your defeat weakling!"

However, he was in for a major shock as Zeku slowly got up. His eyes went wide as he realized the truth. His opponent wasn't being serious in fighting all the while. Zeku only gave out a long sigh as he looked at his adversary in the eyes, his dark orbs betraying no emotions. As he neared towards him, the old man could feel an aura of oppression in his opponent. The feeling was suffocating to say the least, but yet he couldn't feel any killer aura. In fact there was no tyranny aura as well. The fighter's aura he felt was nothing more than a feeling of void, but yet it unnerved him to no end. It was then that he realized what kind of monster was he fighting against with. Zeku also seemed to understand what his counterpart was thinking as he gave the one answer the other party has been dreading all the while.

"All is emptiness... behold the Mu no Ken..."

Then he performed another Hiei Hayagake. This time round though, he never attempt any blindside. Instead it was a follow-up leg sweep attack.

"_Hiei Hayagake Kaiten Ashi!"_

The resultant attack juggled the opponent upwards as Zeku did a mid air stomp kick straight onto the chest area.

"_Bushin Ryuseiha!"_

The impact of the attack knocked the wind out of the old man as he attempted a recovery reaction via rolling away from his opponent upon impact. But it was far from over as Zeku closed in and pulled off a rising spinning kick.

"_Bushin Senpuukyaku!"_

The opponent was unable to block the attack as he got hit multiple times in the air. Then as Zeku landed first. He charged up his ki to reinforced his right fist to the maximum.

"_Arakiba!"_

With a single punch, the old man sent flying backwards, the impact forcing him to cough up blood. However, the anger in him made a recovery possible. Alas that was all Zeku needed to nail the final blow. Charging his ki within his limbs, Zeku performed that one move that would seal his victory.

"_Bushin Hassouken!"_

With a series of ground-to-air punches, the move was finally ended with a mid air slam that caused the ground to tremor with the impact. His defeated foe however was still conscious as it wasn't Zeku's intention to knock him out. He still need certain information from his foe. The vanquished party however was still in a state of mental shock as he tried to recollect his wits.

"No it's impossible... the art of Taijutsu... it's very nature... Mu no Ken... how can it be possible?" muttered the old man.

"You're a fool to underestimate the thirty eighth master of the Ninjutsu clan," replied Zeku with a calm tone, "While it's true that Bushinryu has fallen after the turmoil of Bakumatsu, there still remains a remnant of individuals still holding true to it's roots of fighting. The combat aspect may have been lost, but still within the Ninjutsu clan, the technique and power required to fight is still pretty much alive. Let this be known fool: Bushinryu's combat has never been against human foes but rather those who had gone beyond the boundaries of their own humanity utterly. With this determination, no mere mortal is able to crush the traditions of Bushinryu! The Mu no Ken that you've witnessed... it is the result of my training for this very purpose. A state that is not exclusive to any fighting style, but yet can only be attainable by a chosen few. This is the truth of your defeat!"

"So I see. Bushinryu has always been alive after all," commented the fallen warrior as he started to accept the reality before him, "Take my live. If that's what you truly desire..."

"I have never wanted to kill anybody right from the start. All I need to know is any rumours of anyone gifted in the potential of being a fighter. Being such an established school at this current era, you should know better than me on the information of what I truly want."

"One kid in the Thirteenth District of Shinjuku," commented the Shihan-dai, "I'm not too sure if the rumours are true, but word has gotten out that he's able to best fighters bigger and more experienced than him just via whatever he has learnt in the process of fighting."

"And what is this lad's name then?" asked Zeku with a strong interest.

"I don't know to be honest. I think it's actually something that only the locals are familiar with..."

_Interesting then... if there's no falsehood behind these words... the revival of Bushinryu will be at hand... all for the sake of the unavoidable battle against the encroaching evil..._

**X X X**

Wow I've finally finished the shizzle here. Some of you guys might find it weird on why I've changed the POV out of nowhere. Refer to my starting A/N on the Zeku retcon. Since I'm gonna scrap his POV story, I guess it's only right to show up this up via Guy's story since you all know that Guy and Zeku's fate are bound together so as to say. On a sidenote, Hiei Hayagake was that shadow warping skill he did in Guy's canon Zero 2 ending. I'm not gonna do his movelist though since there's no point doing it for a character that won't have his own POV in this story. Read: the vital factor has been nerfed due to Capcom's dastardly retcon. And lastly, the Mu no Ken isn't something that I pulled out of my ass. It's actually the Power of Nothingness that Gouken had mastered as was shown in his SF4 ending English dub. In the original Japanese version, Ryu actually called it Mu no Ken, which is translated loosely as the Fist of Emptiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Eh after such a long time in absence, here I am again! :D Anyway, I think I'm really gonna enjoy writing this chapter. The reason? Well let's just say that this will be a major shazam for our fave resident Bushin ninja. Enjoy! :)

**X X X**

**Bushin Kaiden**

**Bushin no Otoko: Chapter 6 – The Destined Path**

"Well look, I don't know what you're talking about," said a middle aged woman as Zeku started on his quest for that elusive target, "For all you know, it might be a wild goose chase!"

With those words, the lady went off in a flustered manner. Upon seeing her departing back, Zeku could only sigh in frustration. This was the twentieth person that he had asked for the entire morning and she gave an answer that was no different in nature than the rest. However, Zeku's drive to find his target has never diminish one single bit. In fact every person he had questioned have a common trait: their reaction. Zeku had met different people in his current lifetime and he knew without a doubt that the general populace was trying to hide something in regard to the mysterious boy. However, Zeku knew that it's one thing to know the other person is lying and yet another to find an individual who would be willing to tell him what he wanted. He could have pressured them if he wanted to, but there was no way he would attract unwanted attention to himself.

"Pretty much of a failure in finding what you want, huh?"

Zeku turned his head around slowly to the direction of those words only to see a Chinese man around his late twenties. He narrowed his eyes at the other party as he tried to discern what was this stranger's purpose in saying those words. Without a doubt, Zeku could guess correctly that the Chinese man has been keeping an eye on him all the while.

_No wonder I feel that I was being followed all the while even though I didn't sense any malice. _

As if he knew what was on Zeku's mind, the stranger grinned in a harmless manner. Yet Zeku could also sense that there was an agenda behind that smile. Zeku continued to keep up his wariness as he walked towards the stranger. Once both parties ended up within touching distance, the Chinese held out his hand for a handshake.

"Liu Wen, a person disillusioned with his own country."

"Zeku, a random fighter looking for a challenge," answered Zeku as he shook Liu Wen's hand.

Liu Wen could only laughed as his next words took Zeku aback.

"Zeku, Zeku, surely you're no random fighter? It will be an honour for me if I can share a drink with a Bushin ninja."

"You know about Bushinryu?" asked Zeku as his eyes narrowed.

"Well of course. Firstly, that kanji on your gi betrayed your identity. Secondly, I do have a good knowledge on the finer aspects in Japanese history you know." smile Liu Wen, "I know something about what you're after. Why not chat over a drink?"

Upon those words, Zeku weighed his options. Quite obviously the Chinese before him was hiding something. But yet given his senses as a Bushin ninja, he couldn't detect any malice from him. After a moment of pause, Zeku chose to believe in his Bushin training as he took up Liu Wen's offer of a drink.

**X X X**

Around him, Zeku could see photographs of different tattooos adorning the tattoo parlour. He could only marvel at the skill of the artist as he could detect a feeling of awe both for the artist and customer. Liu Wen could only smile as he prepared a bottle of chilled sake on a table with two cushions.

"It seems that you like my work," said Liu Wen as he poured the beverage into two ochoko cups.

"Like will be an understatement. What I'm seeing here is a state of art," answered Zeku as his eyes were fixed onto the different tattoo patterns.

"State of art? Maybe that's truly the case. After all from a practical point of view, the true essence of art can never bring you much money," commented Liu Wen as he sipped his sake.

"Is that so? To me, it seems that you will always have the last say on whether you want service the customer. It's not practical, but at least it shows that you've got a strong backbone," replied Zeku as he sipped his share of the drink.

"You surely know how to treat a guest," smiled Zeku as he knew the exact nature of the drink, "How much does this premium grade stuff cost you? I don't remember Junmai Daiginjo being a cheap sake..."

Liu Wen laughed as he answered Zeku's question, "Junmai Daiginjo does cost a bomb. But I'm not going to tell you the exact answer. Let's just say that I've just bought it a couple of weeks ago. Hopefully we can finish this within two or three hours since the taste will be affected via oxidizing. That's the bad thing about buying the expensive stuff. It tastes better, but it needs to be finished fast as well. I hope you can hold your liquor well."

"Be assured that I have a good alcohol capacity," grinned Zeku, "There's one time where I finished an entire bottle of Honjozo all by myself when I was just thirteen, so that really says a lot."

"It's pretty strange, isn't it?" sighed Liu Wen as he drained his cup and poured out some more sake, "I've never interact much with people, but I just feel that we can be good friends given time. Pretty much ironic given the fact that I'm just asking you to strike a bargain with me."

"I should have known," said Zeku as his expression turned serious, "What is it that you're after?"

"Very simple," said Liu Wen as his smile disappeared, "Let me just ask you this question: By seeking the boy, are you trying find a heir to the Ninjutsu clan?"

"It seems that you know quite a bit on Bushinryu."

"I did say that I understood the finer parts of Japanese history. At least I do have an idea on how the system works between the Ninjutsu and Ninpou clans."

Upon those words, Zeku paused. Apparently, Liu Wen didn't knoe the exact truth behind the search. But yet he knew that he couldn't let the Chinese man know about his intentions. If the word of truth got leaked one way or another, there would definitely be unwanted trouble brewing especially since he knew that the inhumane anomaly was already at work. He knew that he had to lie to that one person who treated him as a close friend despite having just met. He felt guilty, but yet he knew that it's necessary.

"Yes I'm searching for the heir to the Ninjutsu clan. What is it that you will want from that child?" asked Zeku.

"Firstly, I'll have to say that I'm not born in this country although you would have knew it," said Liu Wen in a sombre tone, "My place of birth is actually China. Now you'll be wondering why I've ended up here. It's not a case of coming here for a future. Rather if you have a knowledge on that country, you would understand that corruption is extremely rampant there.

"Ever since China opened up it's borders to the world, the economy has gone on the upward curve. But that has also caused a certain gap between the rich and poor. I can assure you that the local authorities will only want more money and power while the rich has never cared for the poor. All over the country, those in poverty are being cheated of whatever little they have and there's no way for their voices to be heard. The police are nothing more than dogs under their superiors while at the same time they would be more than willing to turn a blind eye for the sake of money. In short, my country is heading towards moral destruction.

I'm not shitting you when I'm telling you that I used to be part of the central government. In fact I'm taking over my late father's legacy to create a society where the integrity of every citizen won't be trampled upon. Yet it's totally impossible for one man to change the entire system. Those in the central government are just there to preserve their position in order to gain a promotion. Nothing more. In the end, even though I have never been expelled from the government, I quit out of my own accord. This evil has gone beyond cure. At least that's what I think until I heard of your movements. If my own knowledge of Bushinryu isn't false, then at least I will dare to hope."

Upon those words, Zeku could only keep silent. He knew that Liu Wen's request was too much for him. While it was true that it's the destiny of Bushin ninjas to fight evil, the definition of this term was different from the norm. To preserve the balance of nature. That was the will of Bushin. The one and only justice that he and his brethren were sworn to uphold. Should he tell the truth? Or would a better option be speaking a lie and betray his conscience? Ultimately, he reached to a conclusion on what he should do.

"Fine I will agree to your terms. Now tell me about what you know about the boy..."

"I'm not too sure about his name, but I do have reliant info on where you will meet him," said Liu Wen as he tore out a page from his notepad kept within his pocket. Taking a pen from his shirt pocket, he scribbled down some words and gave the note to Zeku.

"From the little of what I know, he's a fighter under a well known local mob boss by the name of Tohgawa Keigo. As of late, he's been organizing free for all one-on-one fights where his fighters will take on anybody who dared to pit themselves into the fight in a turn by turn basis. What you've seen in this note was the date, time and venue of the kid's fight."

"Thank you very much Liu Wen."

"Why not finish this whole bottle of premium stuff if you want to pay me back on this favor?" joked the Chinese, "To be honest if you just go like that, the whole Jumai Daiginjo will got to waste. I may have a good liquor capacity, but I truly doubt I can finish the rest of it."

"Well, why not?" smiled Zeku as the stinging pain of guilt assaulted him once more. Here was a person who trusted in him and he had to commit this act of betrayal. If fate allowed it, he hoped that they will never meet again. However there was still one thing he need to know. A needless piece of information, but at least it will give him a lasting impression on that one person whom he regarded as a friend of bonds.

"Why is it that you got a selective attitude towards any potential customer despite your apparent skill? If you can take anybody wanting a tattoo or two, you would have made a killing on the money."

Liu Wen smiled in a sad manner as he let out the truth, "To be frank in the past, I know nothing about the tattoo trade. When I made my way to this country however, I've got no means to support myself in the long run. That was when I met a tattoo artist who decided to teach me his trade. At first I was against it because of it's association with crime, but that old master told me the truth of the art.

_Anybody can get a tattoo, but not all are worthy._

Theses words struck me like a hammer. I didn't know the logic behind his words, but yet I felt that there's a deeper truth than the common idea on tattoos. That was when I learn the trade under him. It's not for the love of the art but rather it's because I feel that I could find a certain purpose in my life in the process. Years went by and despite my growing skills, I've failed to impress my teacher.

"It was then that a local mob boss asked for a tattoo and my mentor let me took on the request. It was then that I feel something isn't right. Not with my teacher but whether the customer deserved the tattoo he had asked. In the end, I rejected him. At that point of time I didn't know why, but later on I realized that every tattoo shouldn't be just a form of body art. Above all, there must be a strong meaning in the recipient's will behind every needle of pain suffered in the process.

"Ironically I only learnt this truth after my master died under the hands of that very mob boss. Perhaps it's true that in order to gain something of great importance, a relevant price must be paid. I've gained my own life, but yet I have to sacrifice the one person most dear to me in order to obtain it."

"But I guess you have never regret the path you have chosen..." said Zeku as he looked at Liu Wen in the eyes.

"Well if I have any regrets in my choice, I wouldn't be here doing what I like to be honest. Anyway it really sucks to bring up sad memories, so why don't we just drink ourselve senseless?"

"An apt statement," smiled Zeku.

**X X X**

The rays of daylight shone through the windows as Zeku stirred from his sleep. The potent liquor never had the effect of a major hangover as Zeku could truly hold his own ground in drinking. Looking at the clock Zeku realized that it was already noon. It wasn't normal for him to wake so late, but yet he never felt guilty in flouting his habit of waking up early. He remembered the moment where he and Liu Wen treated each other as close friends. He knew that there would be no turning back on this friendship being ended due to his lies. Knowing that he would carry the guilt forever, he left his hotel room after a brief shower.

The sight greeting Zeku after he departed from the hotel gates has never gave him a sense of belonging all the while. He was a Bushin ninja used to living in seclusion. He has no need for material wealth and hence, deep in his heart he felt ptity for those working under the burden of desire. For him, nothing mattered apart from finding the intended heir. It was then that he heard a loud grunt resounding into his ears.

"A hoodlum brawling eh..." whispered Zeku as he made his way towards the source. He knew that only fifteen minutes were left before the fight session written by Liu Wen, but yet he was interested in seeing what the residents here are capable of. It wasn't that much of an importance, but Zeku has always been a person partial towards observing fights. As he forced himself through the crowd much to their annoyance, he saw a sight that he would never imagined.

Before him stood two fighters. One was a bulky man and the other, a young boy around the age of thirteen. The adult was quite obviously flustered as the boy kept his calm. Yet all wasn't as it seemed as Zeku noticed with his eyes wide the one thing within the spirit of the boy. The lad actually had the eyes of a beast that could never be tamed. It was then that a thought flashed within Zeku. Although the appointed fight has yet to commence, but if this was just a random brawl started by some half baked reason, then...

_No doubt about it..._ thought Zeku as his eyes twinkled.

Intending to keep an eye on the boy, Zeku stood there marvelling at what he was seeing. Despite the vast gap in age, strength and possibly experience, the boy managed to floor his opponent for good within a span of five minutes. And even then he was just toying around.

Without a doubt, Zeku could see the one thing others failed to realize. The bestial aggression in the lad... that trait would definitely be the key factor within the boy as a fighter. There could only be this much that talent can carry a person through in fighter's life. What he saw in his target was a strong driving force pushing him forward to be the best. A young teenager with the countenance of a blade without a sheath. He finally realized why the people here wouldn't want to have anything to do with the boy. Only the worthy would dare to wield such a blade. Those not qualified to do so will only cower in fear over it's sharpness.

**X X X**

"Man that's some killing I've made here," grinned Guy as he made his way back home, "Guess there's still a lot of morons willing to bet against me. What a bunch of suckers."

Then out of a sudden, a figure appeared before him. The abrupt nature of the scene took Guy aback for a moment, but he managed to regain his calm swiftly. He observed the person before him as he tried to discern what was the stranger's intention. The middle aged man before him cut an impressive figure dressed in a sleeveless green ninja garb. Guy tensed up as the stranger made his way towards him. Then holding out his fist, he made his statement known.

"This world has many fighters stronger than you can imagine. Unless one is taught as such you can never progress..."

Guy laughed out loud at those words as he ridiculed the person before him with his own words.

"Man are you nuts or what? You're talking like some kind of nameless big fuck," Guy said as his laughter reced and replaced with an expression spoiling for a fight, "I don't need your advice. But since you're so full of your own bullshit, why don't you entertain me?"

"Let's have a wager then," smiled the ninja, "If you can score a hit on me, I will leave alone. But if you can't do so, then you must listen to what I have to say."

"Seems fair to me," grinned Guy viciously as he prepared to attack the insolent adult.

Then he leapt forward, aiming a kick at his opponent. The ninja stayed on his ground until the final moment where Guy would hit him. Evading the blow with ease, the ninja proceeded to repeat the process much to Guy's annoyance. It was then that Guy saw an opening present. It was only one single moment, but that's all he need.

"Wooah!" exclaimed Guy as the ninja sprung upon him. Guy was determined to end everything at this very moment. However, the ninja launched a strike cutting through the air completely. Guy was hit in an instant without even touching his opponent.

"What was that?" exclaimed Guy in disbelief. It was quite obviously he had struck first, but yet his opponent was able to counter the attack in one single hit. Simply put, the difference in execution speed was significant in the eyes of both combatants.

"This is Bushinryu! Come with me and I shall show you your path of life," proclaimed the stranger as he walked towards Guy.

"May I know your name, lad?" asked the ninja in a firm yet gentle tone as he extended his hand to help Guy to his feet. Unto this gesture, Guy could only react in a single manner as he meekly took the hand.

"My name is..."

**X X X**

_I have heard of your boss, Guy. Be assured that I will negotiate with him concerning your future. If he failed to listen to my words, then all I can say is that there will be at least one more death being reported in the news. Wait for my news. I believe everything will go smoothly._

Those words resonated within Guy as he had finally knew the stranger's name.

_Zeku... that man's eyes_. _No doubt about it. If I follow him, I will be able to find the one thing I can live for..._

Those words echoed in his mind as he closed his eyes to sleep. Zeku knew where he lived and Guy believed that he will seek him out again very soon. And this time round, there would be no regrets.

**X X X**

"You are a fool to think that you can negotiate with me without anything being offered in return," said Keigo as his eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong, my friend. In exchange for the boy's future, I will let you live. Refuse me and you will face the wrath of a ninja," replied Zeku in with a dangerous edge in his tone.

Upon this reply, Keigo's men could only laugh out loud.

"Hey he said he's a ninja! Have you watched too much Sengoku dramas?" scoffed one of the henchmen.

No sooner these words were spoken, an immense pressure was felt throughout the meeting hall. Everyone including Keigo was quaking before the show of power by Zeku.

"I don't like to repeat myself twice. Give me the boy and you will save your own life in return. If not, then the cops here will be very busy with an unsolved mass homicide case," warned Zeku as he looked at Keigo in the eyes. And all the Oyabun could discern in those orbs is an absolute state of nothingness...

**X X X**

"You mean Keigo agreed to let me go?" asked Guy in disbelief as Zeku finished his share of cup noodles.

"Well yes. Actually things went better than I expected since I'm prepared for the scenario where I'll have use my fists," smiled Zeku as he gulped down the broth.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but you have my gratitude," smiled Guy.

Upon those words, Zeku could only laugh as he stood up.

"It's actually a win-win situation for the both of us. On one hand, I have gotten what I want. On the other, you can finally lead a life that you will never regret," said Zeku as his smiling face turned into a serious frown, "But after that meeting, I truly doubt your ex-boss would want you back. There's no turning back now Guy. What you will face isn't just training, but above all, you're destined to face trials that no normal human being can endure."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" grinned Guy enthusiatically, "Let's get our ass off this place and see for ourselves what is my real future!"

"Upon those words, Zeku could only smile. But at that very moment, he remembered the false promise he has given. The guilt behind an act of betrayal that could never be wiped away.

_Liu Wen. I know you will never forgive me for lying to you. Unto your anger, I will accept the price once this boy is truly worthy to stand on his own..._

**X X X**

Wow this is really one hell of a chapter. I never imagine I will write this much, but I really have finish the part on Guy's life in Shinjuku and conclude his meeting with Zeku. Hopefully you guys won't be bored by the lack of action. However, after writing this shazam, I discovered that it's my favourite chapter so far. To be frank I intend Guy to take centre stage here, but because I've dragged Zeku's starting scene way too long, the focus ended up being on him.

And why is this chapter my favourite despite this flaw? The reason is very simple: Zeku's characterizing. That's what makes me pleased with this chapter not because he's my fave SF character (you all should know who takes the crown by now), but rather it's my first attempt to create a humane sense of character exploration after like N ages in absence of doing this kind of stuff. Of course I did Guy's part and to a small extent, Rose's as well, but still I feel that the two are nowhere sombre in terms of impact. It's like compared to the two, Zeku's was much more humane because of his own flaws for the sake of the bigger picture. :)

And yeah, I know there's some obscure Japanese terms on sake in the Zeku-Liu Wen scene. Let's just say that they're all names of premium grade sake by type. If you guys are interested in this kind of stuff, you can go wiki or web search for sites on the Japanese sake culture. I got the info from there after all. And yeah, to know what ochoko cups look like, just go Google image search. That big G site will always be your best friend in web search. Pretty much of a shame that the Yahoo search engine has been nerfed big time though. -.-


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. I'm truly convinced that being in an absolute anger means having the drive to write again. Seriously speaking at this point of time where I'm typing this, I'm being hit by a double whammy of bad luck. Firstly my fucking stupid internet died on me and secondly my fave English football team drew with a fucking flukey team in a match that we should have won miles away. Honestly speaking at this point of time, I can just easily say fuck you to anyone pissing me off at the moment. And lastly I've learnt not to trust anything related to SingTel. The fact that my internet connection is major motherfucking joke shows it all. -.-

**X X X**

**Bushin Kaiden**

**Bushin no Otoko: Chapter 7 – A New Beginning**

"I'M SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT?" roared Guy in a disbelieving tone as the statement of shock resounded throughout the gust room.

"You heard me right, Guy," sighed Zeku as he sipped his matcha, "You're going to stay here for at least two years to learn the tenets of Bushinryu. Only after that will you actually get to learn the aspect of fighting."

"Wait a sec. This doesn't make sense," said Guy as he tried to collect himself from the whammy, "If you are to train me, then it's only natural that this aspect is included in the system as well if you get what I mean."

"And there lies the problem. Everyone within Bushinryu are required to take the tenet training at this very spot. Normally it will take around a year, but because of your special status, it will actually end up longer," said Zeku with his eyes closed.

"And that includes you?" shot back Guy as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes," came the nonchalant reply.

"That's fucking retarded!" growled the lad as he scratched his head in frustration.

"No it's not and mind your language. You're the chosen one of Bushinryu after all..."

"Wait a sec... chosen one?" Guy's eyes went wide as he mouthed those words.

"Well I did say just now that your status is pretty much special, isn't it?" smiled Zeku as he proceeded with his mind games, "This is actually something that is pretty much confidential. Until the very moment you've reached the point of inner maturity in your life, it will be something that I will reserve for myself."

"Wait a moment," replied Guy in confusion, "Why is it that I can't know anything now?"

Upon that question, Zeku could only remain silent. Then he spoke up.

"Because with every piece of knowledge, a relevant price will be demanded in return. This is the truth of the world." With those words Zeku got up to leave. But before he exited the guest room, he offered one last advice.

"Remember one thing Guy. To gain power means the need to acquire the wisdom needed to command it fully. Do not think too much on it for now. This will be something that you will gradually experience."

**X X X**

Guy didn't know how long he had waited for the next person to enter the guest room, but yet upon remembering Zeku telling him about his status, nothing could piss him off. In fact at this very moment, he was looking forward to learning his trade here not because he had wanted to, but rather the perception of his own importance. Quite obviously Zeku's mind games worked to his favour. Then he heard the sound of a door sliding open much to his excitement.

"FINALLY THE TEA..."

Before Guy could finish his exclamation, he saw that the person entering wasn't a random adult with the air of a teacher, but rather it was a young raven haired girl in kimono around two years younger than him carrying a Shokado bento box.

"Erm you're my teacher?" asked Guy in disbelief as he stood rooted on the ground. Unto his question, however, the girl could only laugh.

"Oh no I'm not. How can I be one? I'm only eleven to be exact."

"NO! I'VE BEEN HAD! I'VE BEEN BLOODY FUCKING HAD!" screamed Guy as he clutched his head in frustration, the very echoes of the words bouncing off the walls of the entire traditional Japanese mansion they were in.

"Erm actually the teacher will arrive very soon," answered the girl as she looked away, "It's just that he's got some things to clear."

"Oh okay. So I overreacted here," said Guy sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"You said a very weird word that I don't understand just now. What do you mean by the term 'fucking'?"

"..."

**X X X**

"There he goes again. Swearing like no tomorrow," sighed Zeku, "I think Rena would have been there by now. Genryusai-sama, I truly apologize for the inconvenience the boy has caused."

"You don't have to say sorry to me, Zeku," chuckled Genryusai, "While there's no way I will condone coarse language within my home, somehow or another I can imagine that the boy will have trouble trying to get himself out of the problem. Do not underestimate Rena's curiosity at this age. If the heir have any semblance of common sense, then quite obviously he will get himself into a fix."

Then his face turned serious as he continued, "Thank you very much for telling me about how you manage to find the boy and your own assessment on his character. Truth to be spoken, nobody would want a repeat of Kirin's presence and that's why I have to invite you over to tell me everything."

"Kirin..." commented Zeku as his expression turned sombre, "Where is the boy now?"

"I believe that he's still at the stream as usual," sighed Genryusai, "He has been this way ever since he got expelled from the Ninjutsu clan. Zeku I know you truly care for him, but be warned that any possible compassion could break his future. Already I'm seeing signs of unstability in him. If he happens to meet Guy, the without a doubt all hell will break loose..."

Unto those words, Zeku could only remain silent as only one single statement coursed through his mind.

_Guy and Kirin... will it be truly a case of only either one will live?_

**X X X**

"So you're saying that your pops will be teaching me everything required?" asked Guy as he munched on a piece of broiled salmon.

"Well yes," said the girl as she nibbled onto a piece of pickle in a reserved manner, "In fact he's the head of the Ninpou clan."

"Ninpou clan?"

"Eh you don't know how the entire Bushinryu system works?" said the girl with a surprised expression, "I thought Zeku-jisan has told you already..."

"Erm actually he didn't..."

"Well, I guess this will be something that you'll know in the future," smiled the girl bashfully, "After all, I have always taken faith with Otosama's method of training."

"Now that you've said that your old man is the head of your clan, so does that mean he's some sort of real big fuck?"

"Big fuck?"

"Erm forget that I said that..."

"Hey that's not fair!" exclaimed the girl in an annoyed manner, "In fact you didn't answer my previous question!"

"No way I'm gonna agree to that stupid request right from the bat anyway," muttered Guy as he finished the salmon and now starting with the pickles.

Before the girl could continue to express her annoyance, the door slide open and Zeku arrived with an elderly man dressed in traditional Japanese clothes.

"Erm is that my teacher?" asked Guy as he pointed towards the old man.

"Well, yes. This is Genryusai-sama, the fifty sixth master of the Ninpou clan," introduced Zeku, "He will be your teacher for the next few years."

"Well he doesn't seem that impressive," mused Guy as he wore a somewhat disappointed expression after which he noticed something, "Erm, where's the girl anyway?"

"I believe you're talking about my daughter," chuckled Genryusai, "If Rena has posed any inconvenience, I truly apologize on her behalf."

"Well yeah she's a bit of a bitch to deal with," commented Guy as he scratched his head absently, "Asked a couple of questions that only a sheltered ohjou-san can truly do so."

"But you didn't tell her the answer?" asked Genryusai as his smile has yet to wear off.

"Err... actually let's just say that some things aren't meant to be discussed with a girl unless she has been stuck in some kind of shithole by some freak case."

"Guy, remember what I've told you about your language?" frowned Zeku.

"Yeah I know," sighed Guy, "But there's saying 'old habits die hard'..."

"Truth to be told it's just an obvious case of not willing to change," countered Zeku with his face unchanged, "Anyway, I don't want to hear any wisecrack remarks from you in the future neither should you do the same to Genryusai-sama as well. Get it?"

"Yes I get it, Zeku-sensei," replied Guy in a resigned tone.

**X X X**

"Why is he's so nasty?" fumed Rena as her index finger was partially submerged in a stream drawing an endless circular pattern, "I was just trying to be nice and that's what I get? To think that I even took the effort to prepare the bento for him. Tell me Kirin, are all boys like that? You're one, so you should know."

Upon Rena's question, the white haired boy around Guy's age could only remain silent while he stared at the same stream, his mind seemingly focused on another issue altogether. Rena could only sigh as she knew that this would be the standard reaction she will get from him. However deep in her heart, she understood the fact that despite his reclusive yet competitive character, Kirin has always been the only one willing to listen to her whenever she had her own troubles no matter how minor. That was the difference between him and the rest of the Bushinryu pupils, be they part of the Ninjutsu or Ninpou clan. Finally, the boy named Kirin spoke out as his expressionless face remained unchanged.

"It's pretty much weird that you're asking me this question. I thought there should be other boys who can answer this question of yours as well..."

"You should know why!" exclaimed Rena in frustration after which she swiftly managed to cool down, "Sorry for this outburst. It's just that when you brought up the presence of our fellow seniors and juniors, they only see me as Genryusai Rena, elder daughter of the wise great Genryusai. It's really annoying when all they're after would be some stupid potential date."

As if in reaction towards Rena's griping, Kirin turned to face her, his face in full view under the illumination of the crescent moon and countless stars above. Upon seeing his face, Rena could only remain speechless as she admired the visage of that one person whom she could truly confide. His short white hair was parted from the side while his crimson eyes betrayed no emotions. His handsome appearance bore a real extent of androgynous feel that would attract the eyes of anyone in his age bracket, be it boy or girl.

"To be honest I don't really know. Perhaps there's such a thing called an oddball..." said Kirin calmly upon which Rena giggled in response.

"Oddball? Well if there's anything to go by from your actions, I guess this is pretty much the case..."

"Rena..." said Kirin as he looked at Rena in the eye, "Do you still trust me after what I've done to Gouken's student?"

"Why not?" smiled Rena, "Everybody knows how competitive you can get, so I guess given for boys at your age, it's pretty much natural for emotions to run high. That plus the Ryu I've always remembered has been pretty much of calm person. I know I will sound really nasty here, but if Ryu would actually let himself go like what you've done, then maybe his injuries might not be that bad at the very least..."

Kirin could only smile as he took in Rena's words. However at that very moment, the young daughter of the Ninpou clan suddenly noticed very clearly a flicker of madness in Kirin's eyes that instilled a chilling fear within her soul. Upon that brief instant, Rena slapped her cheeks to reassure herself that it's just her eyes playing pranks on her.

_Okay Genryusai Rena... it's just your own imagination... why would Kirin have this kind of funny reaction his eyes for no reason?_

**X X X**

"Okay, so you're saying that I should try to get myself acquainted with the other guys here?" asked Guy knelt across the old man and dressed in a simple garb of white gi, hakama and straw sandals.

"Well yes. Specifically I would like to have you know Rena better..." replied Genryusai as he put down his finished bowl of miso soup after finishing his breakfast.

"Wait a sec, I hope that it won't amount to a default engagement... don't try to spook me please old man..." said Guy in a somewhat nervous tone unto which Genryusai could only chuckle in reply.

"Well truth to be spoken that will be the best case scenario, but then again I respect the very concept of free will, so rest easy here."

"Well truth to be spoken there's no way in hell I'm gonna call her darling one way or another..." commented Guy as he wore a look indicating that he had grown quite fearful of where the conversation could potentially go despite the assurance from his future master.

As if understanding Guy's thoughts, Genryusai stood up and led him to the outside where a group of young teens were waiting for him. Upon seeing him, the entire lot bowed slightly as a silent form of greeting. Despite his somewhat vulgar nature forged by his past in Shinjuku, Guy knew that now wasn't the moment to play any stunts as he returned the gesture.

"Well, here they are, your seniors in the Ninpou clan. I'll leave you to mingle with them. Best of luck for you, Guy," winked Genryusai as he left for the left wing of the mansion.

_That weird expression... fuck that geezer must be planning some major shit for me. He might be my teacher for the next few years, but there's no way I'm gonna call him master straight out. Like father like daughter. Both are so annoying in their own ways..._

Just after Guy had finished these thoughts, he noticed a boy slightly taller than him offering him a bamboo container of liquid. Smiling in a friendly manner, he extended the other hand in a gesture of good will. Thinking that maybe he had been thinking too much, Guy smiled and took his hand. Yet however that was when things went awry immediately.

"Hey so you're that new student huh? Too bad the Ninpou clan will never have any place for some random scum coming from a city sewer," said the boy as his harmless smile swiftly warped into sneer.

Before Guy knew what was going on, he felt a wet sensation on his face followed by a chorus of laughter. Some of the liquid ended up in his mouth and it tasted salty. His eyes narrowed at the bullies as he could guess what their game is all about.

"That was a real shot there Tojou!" chortled a girl, "Urine for a tunnel rat!"

Upon the ridiculing, Guy could only display a calm exterior as he walked towards the boy called Tojou. Once he reached within a close distance, the offending lad just pinched his own nose with a derisive expression.

"Hey lowlife you stink! Why don't you get yourself out of here straightaway? We can cook up some excuse to make things easy if you do so."

Unto this blatant statement of derision, Guy only displayed a smile that would never suggest what he will do next. Then within one single instance a slap was delivered, the very force sending Tojou reeling on the ground and rendering a reaction of shock amongst the rest.

"I know pompous idiots like you don't know this, so let me educate you a bit on the so-called sewer culture," said Guy in an arrogant tone, "There's such a thing call bitch slap and as the term suggests, it's reserved for bitches who have no fucking idea concerning their own standing in the world."

"You thug! Violence and vulgarity isn't allowed on this sacred ground!" shrieked another girl in the group, "One day of isolation for a single act or word! Don't you dare mock the authority of Bushinryu!"

"I'm pretty sorry here pal," said Guy as he cracked his knuckles, "Even though I've just arrived here, I bloody know better than anybody that Bushinryu isn't some kind of ass backwards bullshit that you all have displayed. Why not let me show you what I'm trying to say here? Action will always speak louder than words..."

**X X X**

"So the chaos has started," smiled Genryusai as he played a match of shogi with Zeku, "Pretty much of what I'm expecting..."

"You should know Guy's character to a certain extent by now Genryusai-sama," said Zeku with a serious face, "The entire situation is an absolute powder keg now."

"That's the reason why I'm letting things turn out this way," replied the elderly master as he made his next move, "I'm waiting to see for myself the truth of the boy you've brought here. While having the mental fortitude to endure any insults thrown has always been vital within the tenets of the Ninpou clan, at the same time there will be no way I can truly accept a person not true to himself as the one true successor of Bushinryu."

**X X X**

"So what's your choice?" smirked Guy as the situation still remained in a tense standstill, " Do you all want to fake that stupid facade or will it be a given that I can get some kicks in smashing the daylights out of you all?"

"Why not I'll play with you for a while?"

Before Guy could register who was the speaker or his possible position, one single blow was directed at his side with the attack barely being able to be parried. Upon collecting his own calm, Guy received a clear view on the assailant dressed in a simple garb of plain blue gi and loose white pants. The short white hair, crimson orbs and that grin that spoke volumes of the bestial fire burning from within... those were the sights that burned into Guy's mind... that one person that would somehow define his future.

"I heard about some really interesting stuff between you and Rena... mind if you let me show my appreciation? By the way, my name's Kirin."

**X X X**

Finally after N ages of delay in the process of writing, I've finished this chapter. Truth to be spoken, I intended this chappie to be complete like early this week, but due to the nature of shit happening, I only ended up finishing it now. :( Also I'll have to say that the way the chappie end isn't something I'm planning in the sense that I actually planned to extend the whole thing until the conclusion of the Guy-Kirin fight. Yet due to the current length that I've written, I'll have to ditch the whole thing for the next chapter. -.- And yeah, I know this chapter is uber heavy on dialogue. If there's anybody bothered by this chapter format, I seriously apologize. And lastly, just some brief explanation for a couple of Japanese terms you all might not understand hundred percent.

Matcha: A type of Japanese green tea.

Shokado: A traditional black-lacquered Japanese bento box.

Shogi: A type of Japanese chess that is arguably the most popular in the country.


End file.
